


The Bathroom

by Drakey



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Lights, extremely short, numbers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakey/pseuds/Drakey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Picard returns from being imprisoned by the Cardassians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bathroom

He wasn't, truth be told, entirely sure that he had counted right. Had the bathroom in his quarters always had so many lights above the mirror? Jean-Luc drew his robe tight around him and nearly called for Geordi again. His hand stopped before he could make the call.

It was two more hours before he finally decided to ask his chief engineer to come in and remove one of the lights--he couldn't bring himself to stand at the sink in front of five bright lights. He would begin to wonder if he truly had been rescued.


End file.
